Mi propia historia
by Metherlence Reverie
Summary: Naruto le pide a Sasuke dejarle tener su propia historia. "Sólo...quédate un minuto así." One-Shot. Sasunaru.


Fanfiction.

* Sasunaru/Narusasu.

**Aviso:** Primero, para evitar que se confundan en el transcurso de la historia puse los flash-back en letra cursiva. Además, se darán cuenta que casi en la mitad del fanfic marqué dos nombres con asteriscos, las aclaraciones de estos nombres están al final de la historia. No son fundamentales para entender el fanfic, así que no es necesario interrumpir la lectura. ;) esop.

_**Mi propia historia **_

_Since when I wonder, _

_Since when have I been chasing after you?_

_Please, please, don't be surprised, _

_Listen to these feelings of mine._

Era uno de aquellos días primaverales en la aldea de la Hoja; el cielo estaba azul, las flores ya habían germinado y los pajaritos trinaban en las ramas de los árboles. Era uno de aquellos días, de esos que no se esperan recordar en tres días más, cuando Naruto halló perfecta razón de hacer ese día uno que jamás olvidaría.

Había estado hurgando en los rincones de la residencia Uzumaki, específicamente en los cuartos sobrantes que tenía, que debían ser unos dos o tres. Era de su total ignorancia (hasta esos momentos) que aquellos cuartos estuviesen siendo llenados de las cosas que ya no requería, mejor dicho, de aquellos objetos que ahora no eran nada útiles tales como trajes o ropa vieja, muebles, informes (y más informes…), algunos juegos y regalos de compromiso (de esos que te regalan con cierta malicia escondida o eso pensaba él).

No sabía qué cosa en su mente había suscitado la curiosidad por el segundo de los cuartos, que era el más lleno de todos. Tenía sobre todo informes y pergaminos antiguos, que ya no merecía la pena ni siquiera mirar. Sin embargo, pareció que sus pies se movieron solos al igual que sus manos cuando se hallaba ya hurgando entre el montón de papeles, seguro de que buscaba algo y que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Estaba cansado y con la respiración agitada cuando entre sus manos cayó, de casualidad, uno de los diarios que había escrito hace mucho tiempo durante los descansos de sucesivas misiones. No se trataba de un diario personal ni nada parecido, era solamente un cuaderno donde anotaba los detalles de las misiones que en los informes pudieran parecen demasiado superfluos pero que él le habían venido bien el anotarlos, quizás para no olvidarlos en un futuro.

Sentado sobre sus propias piernas (ya entumecidas) y con el estómago pidiendo la merienda de la tarde, creyó que algo malo andaba con él porque no podía apartar los ojos de aquel pedazo de cuaderno lleno de polvo y palabras que ya no tenían ningún valor _aparente_. Un ardor se apoderó de su vista y lo atribuyó al polvo del pequeño cuarto-clóset, pero eso bien se conectaba con el vacío que sintió en su estómago y la punzada en alguna parte cerca de su corazón.

"_Este cuaderno…_"

Sintió un cosquilleo en las manos, ligero. Se conocía lo suficiente para saber que el cuaderno lo inquietaba, lo sacaba de su usual buen humor. Apretó los ojos, evitando que alguna estupidez cayera de ellos, algo sin sentido. Luego se levantó, sin soltar el cuaderno y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Tomó una mesilla baja, de esas que son de madera y sirven para atender a las personas en el living y la puso en medio del cuarto. Una fina capa de polvo la cubría pero aquello no le impidió el poner el cuaderno sobre la mesa y apoyar su codo en ésta. Su miraba pareció ensombrecer ante la idea de abrir la primera página, quiso negarse a sí mismo que su boca estuviese haciendo alguna mueca amarga, pero era así. _Una cosa innegable lleva eventualmente a otra_, esas palabras cruzaron su mente y sus ojos se ensombrecieron más al reconocer la voz que su mente oía.

Abrió el diario en una página al azar. Su caligrafía _apestaba_ así que apenas podía reconocer sus propias palabras; con un poco de nostalgia reconoció los dibujos que hacía cuando no hallaba palabras para describir algo (lo que, recuerda, le pasaba siempre), aparte de esto había unas pocas palabras _garabateadas_. Algo como: _Lugar tranquilo. Bonito día. No ha habido muchos problemas. Espero volver pronto a Konoha, las misiones de este tipo son muy molestas._

Como un recuerdo vívido, lo embargó un poco de la impotencia de aquellos días. La recordaba y la sentía bien, incluso ahora, luego de…¿diez años? La sentía latir, pausada y casi moribunda, pero la sentía. Todavía existía y ese era el problema.

No quiso mirar las palabras en diagonal (un poco borrosas) que se prologaban desde la mitad del cuaderno en adelante. Las había escrito durante un año, cada día, siempre. Y no es que creyera que las palabras le traían malos recuerdos o sentimientos, cosas que había superado. El problema era ese, que las leyera y se diera cuenta que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, que eran inamovibles. _Era un tonto._

Se palpó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, apretándola. Estaba seca. Se apoyó en ella por un momento más, entrecerrando los ojos como lo hace alguien que tiene sueño, sintiendo los párpados pesados. Era el polvo, obviamente. Pero no podía culpar al polvo de todo, no de recordar por lo menos.

'_Lo extraño.' '¿Dónde estará?' ' ¿Se acordará…?' 'Quizás este trabajo no vale la pena.' '¿Por qué nunca dije nada?' 'La noche me recuerda a él. ¿Qué será?' 'Las cosas que como me recuerdan a él, está por todos lados.' '¿Estaré loco, dattebayo?' 'Está nevando, y pienso en él…' _

Las notas eran cortas pero su significado extenso. Naruto miró con apatía las palabras medio teñidas y superpuestas a otras notaciones, legibles apenas. ¿Cómo fue que se había rendido tan rápido? Aunque esa nunca fue su pregunta, sino que…¿por qué le dejó todo al tiempo?

Su mano se convirtió en puño y casi arranca una hoja. Pero sabía que nada resolvía con enojarse o con llorar (porque las lágrimas ya no podía contenerlas). En su lugar, creyó que lo mejor sería guardar el cuaderno (aunque eso significase volver a toparse dentro de diez años con él) y olvidarse (ojalá para siempre) de todo por un momento. Sin embargo, sus manos continuaban fijas apretando el cuaderno frente a él…mirándolo expectante.

"_¿Qué espero de ti…?_"

Tomó una bocanada considerable de aire y luego soltó un suspiro exagerado. Agarró el cuaderno entre sus manos, ya sin lágrimas en el rostro y visiblemente decidido, se dirigió a la entrada de la residencia Uzumaki y emprendió camino hacia la parte más antigua de la villa de la Hoja.

**{$}**

_Seguía sus pasos mirando atentamente la forma de su andar. Un pie luego de otro, pisadas decididas y que dejaban una huella que él seguiría aun con ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué esto se había vuelto, de alguna manera, como una carrera? O mejor, dicho…como una larga caminata sin fin. ¿Por qué se sentía así? La espalda erguida y ancha era lo único que veía, la nuca, el pelo negro, las manos medio cerradas. Nunca el rostro, nunca los ojos. _

_De repente, y sacándolo de milagro de sus estúpidos pensamientos, la forma frente a él se detuvo y miró el cielo, luego hacia la izquierda y a la derecha y soltando un gruñido de la garganta, lo dijo. _

_- Estamos perdidos.- _

_Naruto se hubiera reído, de buena gana se hubiera revolcado en el suelo de la risa y chillado como un tonto, pero no lo hizo porque 'sus' circunstancias no estaban para eso. Hallarse perdido en medio del bosque con quien-no-hubiera-querido-perderse-nunca era una tortura, a su mente, su casi buen juicio y su corazón._

_- ¿Seguro, 'ttebayo? – Quiso ratificar.- ¿No estarás leyendo mal el mapa…? – _

_Hizo amago de agarrar el mapa que Sasuke Uchiha tenía entre sus manos, pero tan rápido hizo el intento el moreno se encargó de correrlo para que no lo tomará. Casi suspira por eso, porque Sasuke era orgulloso y jamás admitiría que está equivocado. Antes prefiere pelearse con todos los geógrafos de Konoha, reclamándoles rehacer todos los mapas._

_El rubio miró el cielo que ya empezaba a oscurecer y luego redirigió su mirada a Sasuke. Éste también se había percatado de lo mismo y Naruto estaba seguro que lo consideraba un problema. Debían haber llegado al pueblo destino hace cuatro horas (las mismas que llevaban perdidos) y perder toda la noche implicaba como fallida la misión. Si Sasuke estaba pensando lo mismo que él, nunca lo supo, pero un ligero estremecer de hombros dio a entender a Naruto que fallar una misión no estaba en sus planes, siquiera lograba hacerse la idea. _

_- Llegaremos mañana.- _

_Naruto no tenía queja, después de todo el abortar una misión tampoco estaba entre sus planes. Así que, como luego el Uchiha le indicó, acamparon en ese mismo lugar. La noche podría haberlos atemorizado ante el ataque de ninjas de alguna aldea próxima, pero extrañamente el ambiente entre ambos era de absoluta tranquilidad. _

_- ¿Cómo lo haremos mañana? – Murmuró Naruto, metido dentro de su saco de dormir y dando la cara al cielo estrellado de la noche. Sasuke no respondió por unos segundos y solamente dejó escapar un gruñido. _

_- Creí que estabas durmiendo.- Naruto creyó que se lo estaba imaginando pero algo mínimo, aparentemente imaginario y tonto, le hizo pensar que Sasuke pronunció las palabras con algo de alivio. Como fuese, giró su cabeza en dirección a él y se quedó quieto observando su perfil. _

_- Uh, nop. ¿Entonces…, 'ttebayo? – Sasuke se removió en su saco de dormir. No lo miraba, Naruto lo conocía lo suficiente para reconocer que sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en alguna parte del cielo, donde él no podía llegar. _

_- Eso no es importante.- De nuevo su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada y creyó que Sasuke repetía en un murmuro resentido las mismas palabras que había dicho. Naruto lo miró con duda, pero lo dejó pasar.- Nos las arreglaremos mañana.-_

_Los ojos negros volvieron a cerrarse por segundos, luego se abrieron para mirar con cierto resentimiento y pesar las estrellas. Naruto estaba mudo, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera preocupando a Sasuke también le provocaba inquietud a él. Por más que tratara de ignorarlo o fingirlo, él era una persona importante en su vida…la más importante quizás. Abrió la boca para decir algo, preguntar o soltar alguna tontería, pero finalmente escogió el camino fácil. _

_- ¿Estás arreglando tu casa, Sasuke? – Naruto quiso parecer interesado y le dedicó una sonrisa que Sasuke no demoró en notar. Ahora sí, sus ojos ónice estaban puestos solamente sobre el Uzumaki.- En Konoha, teme. ¿Estás arreglando tu casa? - _

_- Hn. Sí.- _

_- Te ha tomado mucho tiempo, dattebayo.- Junto a sus palabras, falsamente animadas, soltó una pequeña risa tratando de picar al otro.- Quizás…no eres tan buen shinobi, teme. Jeje.-_

_- Me lo dice quien sigue siendo un genin.- Murmuró Sasuke pero sin intención alguna de picarlo, como si pronunciara las palabras que sabe lo hacen enojar por mera costumbre. _

_- ¡Ey, tú igual teme! ¡Agh! – _

_- Como sea…- Sasuke dejó de mirarlo con irritación para volver la vista al cielo. Su mirada se volvió ausente y la forma en cómo su mano apretaba el saco de dormir, dejaba más que claro a Naruto que había algo más que el moreno se esforzaba en ocultar.- No hemos avanzado mucho desde entonces…¿no te parece? – _

_Aunque esas palabras no llegó a entenderlas en ese minuto y tampoco emitió comentario alguno sobre ellas. Hubiera querido saber a qué se refería Sasuke exactamente, hubiera dado su vida por comprenderlas. Pero como todo lo que nos produce impotencia en un futuro, Naruto prefirió quedarse con la duda, guardar egoístamente lo que él también tenía para decir…para aportar._

_En aquel silencio y en medio de la oscuridad, fue que Naruto se dio por vencido por primera vez en su vida. Pero sería un hecho del que llegaría a tomar verdadera conciencia mucho tiempo después, sin tener remota idea de ello. _

_- Naruto, yo…- _

_Naruto quiso realmente oír esas palabras como un murmullo o no oírlas en absoluto. Que murieran, que no llegaran a ser completadas. Así que se mantuvo quieto con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, fingiendo estar dormido. Luego de unos cinco minutos, oyó el ruido del saco de dormir de Sasuke…supuso que éste se estaba removiendo o algo así. _

_Esperó otros cinco minutos que recordaría en el futuro como los más dolorosos de toda su vida y abrió los ojos. Algo parecido al alivio lo invadió…Sasuke le daba la espalda, envuelto en su saco hasta la barbilla y con el pelo reposando en la almohada de viaje. Al parecer, estaba dormido. _

_No llegó a suspirar ni tampoco a estar consciente de la oportunidad que había perdido. Solamente sentía dolor en su pecho y una sensación que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Esa noche no durmió mirando la nuca de su mejor amigo, que a la luz de las estrellas le parecía contradictoriamente más cercana y lejana que nunca._

**{$}**

La residencia a la que se dirigía estaba en la parte más antigua de Konoha, aquella donde solían vivir los prestigiosos y ricos clanes de la aldea. Aunque se llegase a pensar que aquellos barrios estuviesen abandonados o derechamente en la ruina, habían unas pocas casas que habían logrado sobrevivir y estaban siendo ocupadas. Él se dirigía a una de ellas, por supuesto.

La residencia Uchiha brillaba entre todas las demás casas, pues era entre las pocas que habían sido reparadas por completo, de forma casi minuciosa. Clara obra del nuevo líder del renacido clan Uchiha: Uchiha Sasuke. Aquel hecho provocó en Naruto una sonrisa leve, casi orgullosa. Era una de las cosas obvias que el moreno hubiera hecho al volver a Konoha, y efectivamente lo hizo. _Al menos, uno de los dos había concretado algo._

Con paso decidido y con el cuaderno bajo el brazo entró a la enorme residencia sin avisar. Se sonrió al leer en la entrada el pedazo de madera que tan orgullosamente rezaba _Familia Uchiha_ con letras negras y grandes. Luego, algo dentro de él comenzó a dudar si estaba haciendo lo correcto…si lo que buscaba, efectivamente lo encontraría. _Aunque tampoco buscaba algo definido, sino…no sabía cómo explicarlo_. Decidió esconder el cuaderno entre unos matorrales y rosas de por ahí, sintiéndose como un usurpador en el acto.

Luego, el sólo sentir el chakra de fuego de Sasuke lo llevó hasta él. El moreno estaba sentado en el _tatami_ que daba hacia el patio trasero de la casa, con las puertas tradicionales de papel abiertas a sus anchas. Era un día de primavera, así que el calor era un poco sofocante en las tardes.

Sasuke llevaba un _kimono_ azul oscuro que lo cubría casi completamente, salvo la parte del cuello que dejaba ver algo de piel blanca de su pecho. Naruto se fijó también que se estaba abanicando tranquilamente con un abanico parecido al símbolo Uchiha.

- Te sentí en la entrada, dobe.- Murmuró Sasuke sin mirarlo, abanicándose de forma tediosa y lenta.- Como suponía, sigues siendo el peor en control de chakra. Nuestra aldea está perdida si algún día llegas a ser Hokage…-

Naruto se movió con naturalidad frente a él, sin molestarse siquiera por sus palabras. Se sentó a su lado a contemplar lo mismo que Sasuke miraba con desinteresada atención. Eran unos árboles de flores amarillas y grandes que estaban junto a una fuente que dejaba caer agua por un bambú. Se preguntó si esto de tener _más años_ los había vuelto demasiado contemplativos…y se dio cuenta que nunca llegaría a saberlo.

- Uh, ¿estás solo, dattebayo? – Naruto cayó en la cuenta que no oía ruidos de risas o pisadas y que tampoco olía nada que se pudiera estar preparando en la cocina, además no conseguía rastrear ninguna otra presencia de chakra cerca. Volvió la vista a Sasuke y éste asintió mínimamente.

- Están en el mercado.- Fue la escueta respuesta del Uchiha.

Un silencio extenso se situó entre ambos, silencio en el que sólo se oía el crujir de las ramitas del árbol de flores amarillas y también el agua correr por el bambú. Una sensación de soledad abrumadora se apoderó de Naruto, sabía que Sasuke estaba junto a él pero de alguna forma eso lo llevaba a pensar que nunca creyó que sus vidas tomarían ese curso. Y lo peor es que él no acababa de acostumbrarse.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – Contrario de lo que se pudiera creer, la pregunta no fue hecha con agresividad ni con mala intención y Naruto lo supo. Lo único malo es que no tenía cómo responder y dejó que, nuevamente, el silencio llenara los espacios vacíos.- Entra, iré a preparar té.-

Naruto hizo caso y se situó sobre el _tatami_ de dentro, sentándose sobre sus piernas. Se concentró en los ruidos que hacía Sasuke en la cocina; las pisadas, el abrir y cerrar de las lacenas, el ruido que hace el agua cuando está a punto de hervir. Y se odió a sí mismo por ser tan débil y egoísta, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba el tener esos ruidos en su casa y que fueran provocados justamente por _esa_ persona. _Qué débil…_

Oyó las pisadas de Sasuke acercándose al lugar donde estaba él; no quiso dirigirle ninguna mirada directa y se concentró en ver cómo el moreno le servía en una pequeña taza un té humeante y verde.

- No sé qué tipo de té te gusta, dobe. Hn. Así que supuse que sería el que le gusta a la mayoría…- Las manos de Sasuke actuaban rápido, sin miramientos. Siempre odió su temple decidido, su forma de ser que nunca vacila ni pide concejo, incluso que tuviera las manos tan lozanas a pesar de ser ninja.- A Sosuke* le gusta éste por lo menos y se parece, lamentablemente, a ti…-

- Uh, ¿ha estado aquí? – Se sorprendió al oír el nombre de su hijo directamente de la boca del Uchiha, y más que lo nombrase con tanta familiaridad.- No me digas que ha peleado con…-

- Es amigo de Haruto**.- Aclaró sin más Sasuke, dando a entender que a él le parecía normal que sus hijos se hubieran hecho amigos. Y la verdad, Naruto muy en el fondo pensaba lo mismo.- ¿Y bien? -

Tratando de olvidar la pequeña incomodidad que le producía _la nueva amistad_ de su hijo, Naruto apartó la taza de té en el tatami y miró por un momento el mismo árbol que Sasuke había estado contemplando, las flores amarillas se mantenían firmes como si no quisiesen dejar ir ni un solo pétalo. ¿Sasuke habría pensando, como él, que su relación era como aquellas flores? Un tanto ilógica, inmadura y…_dolorosa_ (aunque esto último fuese sólo unilateral).

- He estado pensando…- Y sus ojos no podía apartarlos del patio solamente por el temor de mirar a Sasuke.- en la época en que estuve en el _cuerpo anbu_.-

- Eso fue hace mucho.-

- Ajá.- Coincidió Naruto. Sabía que Sasuke había adivinado a dónde se dirigía la conversación, lo extraño es que no hubiera hecho comentario para impedirlo.

- ¿Entonces…? –

- ¿Por qué siento que mi vida se estancó luego de eso…? – No había sido una pregunta directa, Naruto ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta de Sasuke ni de nadie. Sólo quería hablar, quería soltar…no quería retener más. Estaba demasiado cansado de eso.

Sintió los ojos ónice sobre él, pero no quiso mirar, en su lugar se concentró en algún punto junto a las tazas de té de ambos sobre el tatami. Ni el viento ni el trinar de los pájaros llenaban ahora el silencio, ni siquiera la mutua compañía. Fue ahí cuando Naruto se preguntó qué cosa había estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo y que al mismo tiempo, había parado de buscar. Quizás, si levantaba la vista hallara la respuesta _frente a sus ojos_.

"_¿Por qué…soy tan débil?_"

No se dio cuenta y quizás su cuerpo reaccionó solo, pero cuando el calor de una respiración ajena chocó contra su frente notó lo cerca que estaba de Sasuke. Al estar consciente de ello, recordó lo fácil que fue estar siempre a su lado, las pocas complicaciones entre ellos al no necesitar palabras, los largos silencios…la poca sinceridad. Naruto acomodó su frente en alguna parte de la clavícula del otro y sus manos apretaron con fuerza, casi con desesperación las mangas del kimono azul oscuro.

"_No hemos avanzado mucho desde entonces…¿no te parece?_"

Recuerda esa frase y su mente es capaz de reproducir de forma exacta el rostro y la voz de aquella persona. La tez pálida, los ojos negros brillantes…la boca titubeante, común en alguien que quiere decir algo pero no se atreve. Ahora lo entiende pero es demasiado tarde.

Sus manos se aferran más a Sasuke, lo envuelven en un abrazo inseguro. Sentía ganas de llorar, de gritar, de golpearse a sí mismo, de gritarle al Uchiha por qué no dijo nada, por qué no hizo nada. Lo amaba tanto y era insoportable. Durante cada año, cada mes y cada día, desde que se conocían, siempre lo supo pero no dijo nada. Había dejado que el tiempo decidiese sobre la persona más importante de su vida, arrebatándosela al final. Y lo peor había sido darse cuenta que Sasuke estaba mucho mejor sin él…

- Sólo…quédate un minuto así.- Susurró Naruto en alguna parte cerca del cuello del Uchiha. Éste no se había movido desde un comienzo y para el rubio fue raro sentir una mano suya, sujetando con suavidad su cintura como tratando de no tocarlo realmente. Quizás Sasuke lo sabía y era su manera de darle apoyo, por mera consideración. Sin importarle lo que fuera, sentía cierto alivio pues lo que en el pasado fue para él como una carrera sin fin ahora se convertía en una caminata lenta, casi aburrida. _Por fin, su eterna historia estaba terminando…_

Se separó un poco de Sasuke de forma lenta, como si no quisiera soltarlo. Y era así, no quería. Lo tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que la mano del Uchiha continuara en su cintura. Quiso creer que se debía a que él tampoco quería dejarlo ir, que con un momento más bastaba…un minuto, un segundo. Pero torturarse así era abrumador e injusto. Al final, se acercó lo suficiente para rosar su boca con la del otro, en un toque que no llegó a ser beso, que resultó doloroso y liberador a la vez, pero que como tantas cosas en el pasado no se llegó a concretar.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás en casa, uh? – Ambos oyeron la voz de la esposa del nombrado y se separaron enseguida. Naruto escuchó las pisadas suaves de ésta y los correteos de los niños que la acompañaban, se levantó del _tatami_ un segundo antes de que la mujer entrara al cuarto y los viera a ambos.

- Oh, Naruto. Hola, ¿llegaste hace mucho…? –

- Hola Hanamiyo, no. De hecho…- Pero no llegó a completar la frase. Con un gesto de mano se despidió de Sasuke sin siquiera mirarlo y luego pasó al lado de Hanamiyo y los dos pequeños, uno de los cuales reconoció como Haruto. Se despidió escuetamente de ella y los niños y salió lo más rápido que pudo de la residencia Uchiha.

A medida que avanzaba a paso rápido más se arrepentía del estúpido impulso de esa tarde, de leer ese cuaderno y de ir a ver a Sasuke. Siente la boca dormida y ese roce latente en los labios, ¿cómo había podido…? Sus mejillas se empezaron a empapar y trabajosamente trató de secárselas con el dorso de la mano. _¿Qué clase de idiota era sintiéndose feliz por una nimiedad así?_

"_Eso quiere decir…que si te tuviera para mi…_"

Y no pudo aguantarlo más. No importaba a qué cosas renunciara ahora, a su familia, su hijo, el puesto de Hokage que esperaba, nada devolvería el tiempo y le daría la oportunidad de enmendar su cobardía. Y su llanto prosiguió por varios minutos, horas…se convirtió en constante. Como su arrepentimiento.

**{$}**

_Había creído que un año sería suficiente para bajar sus propios humos y calmarse. Quizás fue ahí y no más adelante cuando su 'carrera' se convirtió en caminata y derechamente dejó de ir a por Sasuke, mirándole la espalda mientras avanzaba ahora solo. No lo entendía y tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo en ello. No creía que fuera injusto, la vida le estaba enseñando que no hay que dejar cosas al tiempo…no con las personas por lo menos. _

_- Así que…se va a casar, dattebayo.- Sus palabras fueron lánguidas y las arrastró lo más que pudo, como evitando pronunciarlas porque dolía. Se sentía como un estúpido._

_- Naruto.- Kakashi era el portador de la noticia. El rubio no entendía con qué derecho pronunciaba su nombre como sintiendo pena por él, como si con la mirada le dijera 'Hey, pudiste evitarlo tonto' o 'Si no te hubieras ido a tontear con los del anbu hubieras tenido la oportunidad de…' ¿La oportunidad de qué? Él nunca tuvo ni una mísera posibilidad. _

_- ¿Cuándo pasó, Kakashi? – Naruto no miró a su ex maestro, en su lugar puso todo el empeño que le quedaba en observar su plato casi vacío de ramen. Hasta el hambre se le había quitado…_

_- No lo sé con exactitud. Creo que fue luego de una misión, hace unos ocho meses…- Explicó el peli-plateado.- Volvió con la muchacha que viste ayer y hace poco decidieron casarse…un poco antes de que volvieras.- _

_Naruto recordó a la muchacha que ayer estaba con Sasuke. Era más bien pequeña para la edad que debía tener, su cabello era largo y castaño, sus ojos cafés y bajo su nariz respingada tenía una amable sonrisa. Parecía buena chica aunque un tanto sumisa a la vista. Si esa era la persona encargada de dar felicidad a Sasuke…¿qué debía pensar? Debía estar feliz por su amigo. Junto a esa mujer concretaría muchos de los sueños que le quedaban. _

_- Ya veo…- Murmuró Naruto. Y tomó sus palillos para acabar la porción de ramen que quedaba en el tazón…_

"_Es por esto que siempre estabas un paso adelante." _

_Por mucho que tratara no iba a ser capaz de alcanzar a Sasuke. Por eso mismo había parado hace un año exacto de buscarlo, de formar esperanzas que sabría que marchitarían con el tiempo. Pero un año no fue suficiente, un año de no verlo no bastó para que su corazón reformulara las cosas y se convenciera que era una estupidez eso de amar a su mejor amigo. La verdadera estupidez había sido unirse al cuerpo anbu y escapar de Sasuke y de sí mismo._

_Ese mismo día dejó que el tiempo pasara de forma lenta y exasperante. Sasuke se casó una pocas semanas después y tuvo su primer hijo que resultó ser niña; la llamaron Suu. Luego de unos meses él también se casó con una chica que trabajaba en la torre del Hokage como ayudante de Shizune, su nombre era Suzu y con ella tuvo su primer hijo llamado Sosuke. Al poco tiempo nacería Haruto, el primer hijo varón del renacido Clan Uchiha._

**{$}**

Sasuke estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde lo encontró Naruto hace dos días. Las flores amarillas del árbol lo inducían a pensar en su amigo; aunque el viento se esforzara en arrancar los pétalos de las flores éstos se mantenían inamovibles…_¿es que acaso el no poder soltar a Naruto era algo incorrecto?_ No sabía. Y a su mente vienen siempre los recuerdos de esa noche estrellada durante la última misión que compartieron juntos.

"_¿Por qué no pude decir nada?_"

Se habían perdido en el bosque a causa suya, porque había querido tener un poco de tiempo para hablar con Naruto. Pero los minutos, así como las oportunidades, se habían escurrido rápido en un lapso de cuatro horas que a Sasuke le parecieron interminables. Durante ese tiempo había tratado de mantener distancia caminando unos pasos más delante de Naruto, tratando que éste no se diera cuenta. Ahora no puede saberlo y prefiere quedarse con la duda, sin embargo… de haber hablado ¿cómo estarían ellos dos _ahora_?

Prefirió no pensarlo, menos cuando su pequeño hijo tan parecido a él se acercó saltando y brincando como un conejito hasta donde estaba. Haruto tenía un carácter extraño, creía que era demasiado hiperactivo y ni él ni Hanamiyo se caracterizaban por eso. Pensó en Naruto y luego creyó que se estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Qué traes ahí? – Haruto lo miró curioso y luego le brincó sobre las piernas, sentándose sobre éstas.

- Un cuadernito, papá.- Haruto tenía entre sus manitas un cuaderno (quizás un diario…) bastante estropeado y con marcas de polvo y bichos. El niño lo depositó en sus manos y luego se fue a brincar no muy lejos de él, entre las plantas de su esposa.

Sasuke abrió el cuaderno en una página al azar, sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso al intuir al posible dueño de tan horrenda caligrafía. Lo extraño era que el objeto hubiese ido a parar a manos de su hijo, pero eso lo pensaría después. Hojeó el cuaderno unos pocos minutos, decepcionado pues se trataba de un libro de anotaciones sobre misiones y esas cosas, algo así como una bitácora. Cuando había desechado la idea de hallar algo interesante llegó a una de las últimas páginas. Había un dibujo de muchas estrellas hechas en tinta de colores bajo un fondo negro borroso, el cuadro en sí era pequeño pero rezaba en letras apresuradas lo siguiente:

'_Nos las arreglaremos mañana, nee Sasuke?'_

La tinta de las letras estaba corrida y Sasuke supuso inmediatamente que se escribió en un día lluvioso hace algunos años. Si Sasuke pudiese retroceder el tiempo, volver a esa pobre escena donde están los dos, Naruto y él, mirando las estrellas en esa última misión hubiera dado su vida por oír esas palabras acompañadas del rostro y la sonrisa de su amigo y no de ese pobre papel gastado, que ya poco sentido tenía.

**Fin**

* Sosuke: Es el nombre del niñito protagonista de Ponyo (una película de animación de Ghibli, véanla). Su nombre se parece al de Sasuke (es casi igual, de hecho xD) y me pareció bonito que fuera el nombre del hijito de Naruto.

**Haruto: Es el nombre de un personaje del dorama _Un litro de lágrimas_. Me gusta porque se parece a Naruto e igualmente, me pareció bonito que Sasuke tuviera un hijito con un nombre parecido al de su amigo (xD).

Bueni, primero que todo. ¡Hola! Jaja, había dicho que publicaría pronto…(¿me demoré mucho? Yo creo que sí, emmm…digamos que soy un poquitín lenta jajajajaja.) Esta historia no planeaba escribirla, de hecho, se me ocurrió hace una semana y agradezco que la idea no se enfrió en mi cabeza y pude terminarlo relativamente rápido. Emp, sí. El final es horrible. En verdad lo lamento, no me gustan los finales tristes, me bajan el ánimo…pero con este fanfic fue distinto. En sí, me dejo triste (créanlo o no, lloré en varias partes…y eso nunca me pasa xD) pero sentí que también era un final "correcto" y que deseaba escribir.

Mi principal inspiración fue una canción de **Supercell** llamada **Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari** (puse un fragmento en inglés al comienzo del fanfic). Si la buscan en internet la encuentran traducida y con video incluido (xD). Tengo que mencionar que es el ending de Bakemonogatari (un animé raro pero que me gustó mucho, véanlo…estoy segura que muchos se quedaran con la medía cara de Wtf al comienzo pero después le agarrarán el gusto, jaja.) Bueno, y también tuve una segunda inspiración, un doujinshi que encontré en YouTube llamado **Promise of Love** (es NaruSasu), lamentablemente no está traducido al español… u.u pero si quieren llorar un ratito, se los recomiendo. Es triste, esa es mi única advertencia (xD con ese sí que lloré y me dejó pensando un buen rato…será, creo que andaba sensible cuando lo vi…en fin…).

Bueno, ya saben cualquier duda un review o mensaje privado y responderé tan rápido como pueda (xD ahora sí que sí). **Gracias por leer** y esop.

¡Cuídense y _m u c h o s s a l u d o s_ !

Att. Metherlence Reverie

PS: ¡Una última cosa! Dije que subiría un fanfic de tres capítulos (bueno, ahora es de cuatro…) lo estoy escribiendo y no tengo una fecha aproximada de publicación…pero estará (xD) jajaja. ¡Plop!


End file.
